


We Are Young

by Whedonista93



Series: Spooky Season 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Your soulmate’s life marks itself on your skin. That’s what they teach kids in school.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Spooky Season 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958881
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178





	We Are Young

_ My lover she’s waiting for me just across the bar _

_ My seat’s been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar _

_ And I know I gave it to you months ago _

_ I know you’re trying to forget _

Your soulmate’s life marks itself on your skin. That’s what they teach kids in school. If only they knew how much more complicated it could be.

Darcy Lewis is born with an odd assortment of lines covering the entirety of her left arm. No one can make any sense of it.

James Barnes doesn’t have any marks. One day, the soldier is removed from cryo with a scar on his neck and every vein in his body traced out over his skin.

Darcy barely restrains the full body shudder that threatens when the prettyboy in James’ seat reaches out and brushes his fingers over the marks down her arm.

“Different sort of tattoo.”

“Mark, genius,” Darcy corrects.

Pretty boy doesn’t seem to understand and raises his wandering fingers to the scar just above her heart. “What’s this from?” He asks in a tone he probably thinks is smooth.

Darcy sits up straight and looks down her nose at him. “My soulmate got shot a few months ago.”

Prettyboy flinches. “Sorry to hear that…” he shifts forward in his seat. “You must be lonely without him.”

James slides up against Darcy’s back and wraps an arm around her shoulders, fingers brushing over the scar. “Ain’t dead, pal. Now, you wanna fuck off before I show you exactly how to survive a gunshot wound to the chest?”

Prettyboy flees.

Darcy chuckles and rests her head back against James’ shoulder. “That might’ve been a bit much.”

James shrugs. “He was tacky. And clearly unwanted.”

Darcy sighs. “Why would I want anyone when I have you?”

James brushes a kiss against her temple and presses his fingers down over the scar over her heart. “I’m still sorry about this.”

Darcy pulls away and turns on her stool to face him. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop apologizing?”

James shrugs.

Darcy brushes her fingers against the scar just under his collar, then runs her fingers over the veins visible under his skin. “I’ve Marked you just as much as you’ve Marked me.”

James leans in close. “You can’t help that. It’s what you are. You shouldn’t have to deal with me getting shot.”

Darcy rolls her eyes and decides to nip this whole conversation in the bud before they have to have it again. “And you shouldn’t have to deal with me wanting to eat Prettyboy, but here we are.”

James grins. “I’ll drag him into the alley for you if you really want.”

Darcy’s fangs itch against her gums.

James rolls his eyes and presses a brief kiss to her lips. “Meet you out back in five.”


End file.
